


Save Tonight

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-02
Updated: 2005-03-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gap Filler to Season four and I'm not sure on the episode.  Its after the floor picnic with Justin and Brian when Brian pulls away from Justin's 'cold' hand.





	Save Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Bri?” Justin asked stepping warily into the bathroom where Brian stood in front of the mirror staring at himself. It wasn’t the normal Brian vanity that Justin knew and loved, however, he looked tired, and nervous. He looked kind of sick.

Brian sighed seeing Justin in the mirror’s reflection. It wasn’t the kids fault he was falling apart. He turned to him, but said nothing.

“Did I do something wrong? I thought we were having fun . . .” He sounded hurt.

Having Justin think it was something he had done to ruin the evening made Brian sick. Brian went to him and pulled him into a hug. “I . . . my stomach was a little queasy.”

“You said you were tired.”

“I am.”

“Bri?” Justin could feel him tense he was keeping something from him. “When I touched you . . . you pulled away.”

Brian smiled softly. He sounded so hurt. “I’ve been queasy a lot of the day and got a jolt of nausea. I just don’t want you hovering over me.” He loosened his body. He didn’t want to lie he hated lying to Justin.

Justin relaxed a little and looked down to Brian’s stomach as if he could see the problem from there. “Oh. I'll take care of you. I promise not to hover?”

Brian smiled. “I . . . ok.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Here’s some Pepto it’s good for sour stomach and all those other nasty stomach things so I figure it should do the trick. It was way in the back of the medicine closet so I checked the date it’s ok for another month.” Justin rambled shaking the vile pink liquid. Brian smiled. Justin babbled profusely when he worried. “It was behind the aspirin bottle you keep your E in the Vitamin A bottle you keep that weird mix in, and the aspirin bottle you keep your aspirin in.” He paused. “I think I’m going to put your E in an ibuprofen bottle so you don’t mix up the aspirin and the E. Its surprising you haven’t already it’s . . .”

“Justin.”

The younger man looked up.

“C’mon.” Brian said opening up the blankets on Justin’s side.

“No you godda take this first. I’m going to get you some dry toast, and there’s a bottle of ginger ale I had earlier today that I didn’t drink I’ll get you that too . . .”

“Justin its just a little stomach ache.” Brian hated this, and if he was wound up over a belly ache how in the hell was he supposed to deal with Brian having cancer?

Justin nodded handing Brian the measured out pink medicine, and a Dixie cup full of water from the bathroom. “I know . . . I’m just gonna get that stuff. Make sure you take all of it.”

Brian gulped it as Justin walked away. He made a gagging face. Usually he wouldn’t take that shit even if he was sick. “You said you wouldn't hover."

“I lied.” Justin said flatly toasting toast and pouring the soda.

“Popular pastime tonight.” Brian mumbled to himself.

“Huh?” Justin asked.

 

“Are you sleeping here tonight?”

“Oh yea of course.” Justin answered. He always slept over.

Brian nodded. He felt like he needed to start pushing him away but all he could do was pull him closer. Justin appeared in the door way smiling softly.

“This always settles my stomach. Try to eat at least one slice and take a few sips k?”

“Hovering.”

“Sorry.” Justin blushed a little sitting on the edge rubbing his lover’s stomach.

“Why are you so worried?”

Justin looked at Brian and shrugged. “The only time I’ve seen you sick is when you’re hung over. You never get sick . . . you never tell anyone.”

“Just queasy.” Brian corrected. “I feel alright now. Probably just some bug.”

Justin nodded, and lifted the plate. “You didn’t eat enough supper this will keep your stomach settled and fill you up.”

“Ok ok I get it. Toast.”

Justin smiled softly. “I love you, you know.”

Brian looked up sharply. Justin’s expression was soft, loving, and tinged with worry. Brian just nodded a little and bit into his toast.

Justin leaned in and kissed Brian’s cheek. “Its not so bad is it?”

“What?” Brian asked crunching his toast.

“Having someone take care of you.”

Brian looked up. “To be honest Justin its never felt good to me it always felt like a bother to the people around me.”

“But its not.” Justin said quickly, almost hurt.

“But it was my whole life.” Brian said softly looking at his toast.

“They were . . . fucked up Brian.” Justin said matching his lover’s tone.

“I don’t need anyone to tell me that.” Brian said quickly. “It doesn’t matter, Justin, I don’t like it anyways. I don’t like people pitying me. I don’t want anyone to see me when . . .”

“You’re weak.”

“When I’m sick.”

“I’m not pitying you. I feel bad. Me. I’m upset that you’re sick.”

“It’s just a fucking stomach ache.” Brian bellowed jumping Justin.

Justin bit his lip. It was fucking stupid to cry. It was ridiculous that Brian’s bite would make him cry. Brian was always testy when he didn’t feel good. He just had a stomach ache and Justin should just let him alone. But Justin was so worried about the sexual distance Brian had placed on them, and the emotional closeness they’d seemed to have instead. He had a sinking feeling, something he couldn’t place, and Brian being so . . . off made his emotions flip.

Brian watched Justin force his face not to squinch as it did whenever he started to cry. Part of Brian was rolling his eyes but a bigger part of him thought it was endearing and wanted to make anything upsetting his lover disappear. That part of him he wished he could find and destroy considering all loving Justin was going to do for him once that ball just 'disappeared.'

“Justin.”

“I know.” Justin sniffed. “You just jumped me.”

Brian sat the toast on the night stand along with his ginger ale. “C’mere.”

“No I’m ok.”

“C’mon I’m the emotionally closed off one, remember?”

Justin scoffed turning back to Brian and letting the man pull him into their bed. He pressed his face into Brian’s broad chest, and just soaked up the feeling he got when he was right here. Everything was ok when he was just held.

“You’re fucking sick, and I’m the one crying.” Justin bit.

“I’m not sick . . .” Brian protested weakly.

Justin smiled a little rubbing his nose in Brian’s right pec. “It’d be ok if you were.”

Brian’s jaw clenched. ‘You wouldn’t say that if you knew 'the man you love' and all that’s about to happen to his 'beautiful dick.’

“Brian?”

“Sorry . . . spacing out.”

“Does it hurt right now?” Justin asked crawling over Brian to get in his side of the bed. He placed his hand on Brian’s tight abs.

“Only when I think.” Brian said sarcastically, obviously, not talking about his ‘tummy ache.’

Justin smiled not getting the cynical joke. “Well then don’t think.”

Brian rolled over on his side and gazed at the beautiful man next to him looking so much like the boy he knew only existed when Justin felt totally safe. Only when he was with Brian.

Brian nodded. “You know sunshine . . . I think I am done thinking tonight.” 

Justin was with him tonight. He wasn’t dying tonight. He had all his hair, and no frightening chemicals running through him tonight. He had both balls tonight.

“Save that for tomorrow.” Justin whispered already half asleep.

Brian hugged Justin just a little bit closer. ‘Well then here’s hoping it never comes.’


End file.
